Life is Ruff!
by BrittyBrat55
Summary: The lyoko gang was originally born as puppies and met that fateful day at the factory and became puppy heroes. They fight Xana as dogs but one day Xana changes them into humans! They must then face human emotions, weird body parts, going to school and learning to control themselves. Will they be able to handle it?
1. Voting

**Hey guys it's Brittney here!**

**I'm almost done with "Broken" and I've come up with a new idea to a story to begin right after. I **

**had written a story called "Puppy Tales" on where Xana turned the gang into **

**dogs and I thought to myself what if I made a story where the gang were originally dogs fighting **

**Xana and he turned them into humans! They would face many problems like actually human **

**emotions, going to a weird place called school and exploring their new bodies! But the only **

**problem I can't decide on is what kind of dogs should I make the gang? Will my faithful viewers **

**please PM me your votes?**

* * *

**~*~ Yumi ~*~ **

**- Black Siberian Husky**

** or**

**- White Akika (japenease breed!)**

* * *

**~*~ Ulrich ~*~**

**- German Shepherd**

** or**

**- Australian Sheperd**

* * *

**~*~ Odd ~*~**

**- Mixed Breed (mutt)**

** or**

**- Yellow Lab**

* * *

**~*~ Jeremie ~*~**

**- Golden Retriever**

** or**

**- Jack Russel**

* * *

**~*~ Aelita ~*~**

**- Chihuahua**

** or**

**- Yorkshire Terrier**

* * *

**~*~ William ~*~**

**- Rottweiler**

** or**

**- Malamute**

* * *

**~*~ Sissi ~*~**

**- Poodle**

** or**

**- Whippet**

* * *

**Tell me what you think guys!**


	2. How They All Met

**Ok guys! No more voting now!**

**Yumi is an Akita, Ulrich's a German Sheperd, Odd's a mutt (i'll make him a collie/lab mix) Jeremie **

**is Golden Retriever, Aelita is a Yorkie, William is a Malamute and finally Sissi is a Toy Poodle.**

* * *

**~*~ How They All Met~*~**

"Hey kid get out of here!" The angry man yelled getting a broom and whipping it around almost hitting the boy.

This mysterious boy is by the name of Kiwi "Luke" Bellard. He was an orphan on the sad streets of France. His white grayish hair was matted and full of filth and his clothes were not any better. All he wore was a gray sweatshirt that was 2 sizes too big, blue jeans and black coverses with soles almost coming off at the bottom that he found out of a garbage can outside a mall. The only part of him that was full of life were his happy blue eyes.

You would think day by day getting chased out of public places from grumpy old men with brooms was bothersome to the little 11 year old boy but he had been an orphan since his parents died at the age of 6 from a brutal mugging. He had managed to escape and hide but when he came out to search for his parents...they were gone. The only thing he had to remember them by was his father's sweatshirt he wore and their names. So since then he had grown to avoid certain places like schools and churches and also how to take care of himself.

Right now Kiwi was walking down the busy streets looking for his next meal when he spotted some bullies messing with a little dog.

"Hey man pull his tail!" One of the bullies said laughing.

The poor dog yelped as he was bothered by these neanderthals. "Do it again man!" The poor dog yelped again and whimpered.

Kiwi felt terrible by the second watching the scene and groaned to himself.

_"What am I getting myself into?"_

Kiwi walked over to the two bullies. "Leave the dog alone!"

The bullies stopped glaring at Kiwi while the puppy ran over to his rescuer still shaking in fear.

"You talking to us fruit-boy?" One of the bullies sneered. Kiwi rolled his eyes. Yes everyone knew him as kiwi. Doesn't exactly help a boy's reputation or confidence growing up on the streets.

"Yeah I'm talking to you! Leave this dog alone!"

The two bullies looked to each other smirking evilly and turned back to Kiwi. "Then we'll just beat up on you."

Kiwi got wide eyed and looked to the puppy. "Run!" And they took off down the street.

"Get back here!"

Kiwi panted heavily and looked around the streets. The puppy ran beside him and darted down an alley between two food stands.

"Hey wait up!" Kiwi yelled and followed after. He ended up down an abandoned alley covered by garbage cans. He hid behind one with the puppy in his arms.

"Hey fruit-boy where are you and your mangy mutt at?" The second bully shouted.

Kiwi's grip tightened around the dog and he felt the dog growl softly at the bullies. Finally they left and Kiwi breathed a sigh of relief and let the puppy go. The puppy instantly barked and licked Kiwi's face gratefully.

"Ugh! Gross! Yes yes you're welcome!" Kiwi 'yucked' and pet the dog's head. He finally got a good look at the dog and took in his appearance.

The dog was a mixture of something. He was yellow colored like a lab but had very shaggy fur and had purple cheerful eyes.

"Wow...you really are unusual looking..almost odd. And you're really scrawny."

The puppy growled in warning. _Svelte!_

"Alright sorry sorry." Kiwi chuckled. "But you are odd. I'm gonna name you Odd. You like that boy?" Odd then wagged his tail and yipped happily.

* * *

After coming out of the alley Odd and Kiwi walked down the streets still looking for food.

"Hey Odd wanna help me steal some hotdogs?" Kiwi winked and nudged Odd showing him the hotdogstand. Odd smirked and walked innocently over to the hotdog seller.

"Aww what a cute dog!" The seller said and kneeled down to Odd and started petting him. Odd panted and rolled on his back loving the random belly rub but in the corner of his eye he watched Kiwi sneak to the cart and grab the packages of hotdogs and sneak away.

_Coast is clear... _Odd thought to himself and instantly got off his back and ran off to where Kiwi ran off to.

"Good boy Odd! Here you go." Kiwi praised and awarded Odd with 3 hotdogs which he gulped down quickly. "Woah boy you sure can eat!" Kiwi sat shocked and handed him 3 more while eating his only second one. While they were eating Odd started to hear growling. "Odd?"

Odd whimpered and ran over to a junkyard where some dogs were fighting and growling. There were two males and a female was barking from afar trying to make them stop. Kiwi saw the scene and walked to them.

"Woah there tough guys calm down!" Kiwi yelled and pulled the two dogs away by the scruffs of their necks. One was a German Shepherd and the other was a black Malamute. They were still growling at the other and glaring.

Odd walked over to the female and wagged his tail at her. The female slightly wagged her tail and walked out revealing she was a pure white Akita with blue eyes.

"Hey there girl." Kiwi said soothingly and pet the Akita's soft fur. "Aw you're so pretty. No wonder these guys were fighting over you." He teased and looked at the glaring pups.

_Immature boys.. _The Akita growled making the boys lower their heads in shame.

"Hey Odd you feel like adding new friends to our family?" Kiwi asked making Odd bark in agreement. "Well I have to get to know you guys." Kiwi added looking at their appearances. He thought to himself and looked to the Akita who was licking the German Shepherd affectionately but still giving stern looks.

"Well I know the Akita is a Japanease breed yes?" Kiwi asked and it looked as if the Akita nodded. "I'll name you Yumi meaning beautiful." Yumi wagged her tail faster and Odd and the boys seemed happy with her new name too.

"And for you..." He said wandering over to the Malamute who was nudging Yumi in a polite affectionate way but stopped instantly when the German Shepherd bared his fangs. "I'll call you William since you seem polite and gentleman like." William smiled proudly making the German roll his eyes.

_Kiss ass. _The German growled.

_Dumbass. _William growled back making Yumi come between them again.

"Now to you little guy." Kiwi said going to pet the dog when he growled and his fur raised. His past with humans never was a good one. Odd went in front of Kiwi and growled back.

_Cool off! _Odd threatened. Yumi nipped the shepherd making him stop slightly.

"I'm gonna call you Ulrich." The dog tilted his head confused at Kiwi. "It means powerful and protector." Kiwi said smiling. "You seem like you really like Yumi and you would do anything to protect her. I hope you do the same for us." He finished and gently laid his hand on Ulrich's head.

_I..I will_ Ulrich whimpered.

Odd smiled as he said this and they all went to follow Kiwi back to the alley for a good night's sleep. From that day on Ulrich wasn't scared of humans anymore.

* * *

The next couple of days the pups and Kiwi were all getting along well and becoming a real family. Even if the dogs couldn't exactly talk back to Kiwi. The next morning Kiwi awoke with Odd sleeping on his stomach snoring loudly. He turned and saw Yumi and Ulrich sleeping close together and William at a respectful distance. He stretched while making Odd roll off him making him whimper.

"Sorry Oddball." Kiwi chuckled.

_Yeah yeah next time you wanna sleep... _Odd grumbled a silent threat.

Ulrich heard him and peeked one eye open. _Go back to sleep Odd or you'll wake Yumi._ Ulrich growled annoyed.

Odd crouched in a playful fighting stance. _You gonna make me?_

Ulrich groaned grumpily making Kiwi turn to him. "Odd leave Ulrich alone. You know he's grumpy if it's too early in the morning." Ulrich barked in gratitude and nuzzled against the still sleeping Yumi.

Odd smiled at the couple and heard some voices.

"Come on Jack bring those two dogs back here!" A man yelled to another man who brought out two dogs in a white van.

Odd yelped loudly and hid behind Ulrich. Ulrich groaned again and went to see what had frightened the Oddball dog. He looked and saw a Golden Retriever and Yorkie puppies in cages being carried into a warehouse.

_Trouble. _Ulrich whimpered and started barking waking Yumi and William up and getting Kiwi's attention.

"Ulrich? What it is?" Kiwi asked. Ulrich bit into his jeans and dragged him at the end of the alley showing the van and the two men who took the dogs. "Oh no..scientists."

Yumi perked her ears up curious. _What are scientists and what do they want with dogs?_

_I don't wanna know._ Ulrich growled.

"Ok you pups stay here. I'll go help the others. Stay!" Kiwi ordered sternly. The pups whimpered and watched as their master snuck into the warehouse.

* * *

As Kiwi walked around in the warehouse he peeked his eyes out to see what appeared to be a lab with dog cages everywhere.

"You idiots get me those dogs!" The lab scientist yelled. His voice didn't sound normal and his eyes had a weird symbol in them.

The two henchmen leaped in fear and each one grabbed a dog.

"Lay the Retriever here first!" The scientist sneered and as they did that he pressed down on the dog's back making his yelp and stay still. He pulled out a needle and injected the poor dog with a blue substance.

"Now the Yorkie." The Retriever heard this and growled and barked with all his might to make the bad men leave her alone. The Yorkie whimpered and when the scientist grabbed her he too injected her with a needle but with a pink liquid in it. She scurried around a bit then laid very still whining. Kiwi watched in horror and had to come up with a plan.

_"Throw something!" _He thought to himself. He picked up random pieces of rubble and threw them in different spots.

"Do something you idiots! Ugh! I'll do it myself!" The scientist yelled and him and the henchmen took off. Kiwi quickly went over to the injured dogs and went to pick them up. The Retriever bared his fangs.

"I'm helping you!"

The Retriever stopped instantly and looked to the Yorkie and back at Kiwi whining. "I'll help her too." He quickly grabbed the two dogs carefully and ran out of there before the men came back.

"Hey kid!"

"Come back here!"

* * *

Kiwi finally ran out and was faced with four concerned faces but kept running.

_Follow him! _William barked and they all followed after Kiwi.

"Get back here!" They heard the scientist growl. Ulrich and William decided to stay back and distract the guys while Kiwi and the others got away. They both bared their fangs and growled.

"Mangy mutts!" The scientist yelled and shot lightning balls out of his hands barely missing the pups.

_So much for that idea.. _Ulrich whimpered. William yelped and ran away back to the gang. Thankfully they had managed to distact the bad guys enough for their family to get away. They soon found them underneath a bridge tending to the two injured dogs.

"Oh Ulrich, William you guys ok?" Kiwi asked in worry. They both nodded and lay panting tired.

_What happened back there? _Odd asked them.

_Bad guy shot light out of his hands. _Ulrich said calmly. _Never saw a human do that.._

Odd sat back in fear but turned his attention back to Kiwi.

"They seem to be doing better guys." Kiwi said happily. The Retriever was the first to wake and looked all around him. "It's ok little guy. I'm Kiwi."

_Like the fruit? _The dog barked tilting his head confused.

Kiwi laughed. "Wow you're really smart huh? It's like he knows my name is weird."

_We all could have said that.. _Odd humored to the others making them giggle.

"For a smart dog you deserve a smart name...like Jeremie." Jeremie heard this and approved. The Yorkie heard the commotion and nuzzled against Jeremie. They must have known each other fora while to become so close.

"Wow you're cute." Kiwi said petting the Yorkie making her stubby tail wag excitedly. She was emerald green eyes and a pink bow in her hair. "You have pretty green eyes like my mom used to have.." Kiwi said sadly. The four pups lowered their heads sadly. They all were told from Kiwi about their deaths and knew he took it hard.

"So I'll name you after her." Kiwi smiled. "Aelita." Aelita barked happily and licked Kiwi's face. "So now we're a happy family." He said looking around at the circle of happy fuzzy faces.

"I guess it was destiny that we all met."

Completely unaware due to the happy moment the gang was experiencing they didn't notice the scientist smiling evilly in the bushes watching with a weird symbol in his eyes.

"I will have you soon...Aelita!"

* * *

**~*~ To Be Continued ~*~**


	3. Poodles are Jerks

**Sorry I haven't written in a while guys! But on December 14th it was my birthday! :D Im finally 19 **

**and I was celebrating with my family and doing college stuff! Anyway I'm here now so onto chapter **

**2 of Life is Ruff!**

**~*~ Poodles are Jerks.. ~*~**

* * *

As the weeks went on for the pups and Kiwi they all had forgotten the day with the scientist. Ulrich and William never told the gang the details of the man who could make his hands shoot electrical lights out of his hands. They all pretty much just went on with their lives.

_"Uggghhhhh!"_ Odd grumbled and rolled on his back.

Ulrich growled in warning for the mutt to be quiet and said nothing more. Yumi turned to the mutt and gave a look. _"Better watch it Odd."_

Odd sighed and waited for a few minutes to see Ulrich's reaction. _"...UGGGGHHHH!"_

_"Odd!"_ Ulrich growled.

_"I can't help it I'm hungry!"_ Odd whimpered.

_"Maybe if you didn't hog your food down so fast, you might actually learn to savor it."_ Jeremie humored making the others chuckle.

_"Ha-ha very funny Einstien.."_ Odd grumbled.

_"As much as you eat Odd it's hard to imagine you being as scrawny as you are now."_ Aelita giggled.

_"Svelte!"_ Odd barked.

The others shushed him loudly. _"Kiwi's still sleeping, Odd." _Ulrich said and looked to his sleeping master on the ground with a ripped blanket as his only way to keep warm. Kiwi shivered conciously which was being noticed by the girls. Yumi laid her fluffy fur against Kiwi's side and Aelita laid on his stomach. It was the best they could do trying to keep him warm.

Kiwi felt the girls and peeked his eyes open and smiled. "Mornin' girls. The boys causing trouble?" He joked.

_"You know they are.." _Yumi whined. Aelita smiled and licked Kiwi's face making him laugh.

"Alright I'm up Aelita." He smiled and looked to the boys, especially Odd. "Let me guess Odd...you're hungry again."

Odd lowered his head and whined.

"It's fine buddy I'll just go find something." Kiwi said and comforted the pup with a pat on the head. "Keep watch of the others Ulrich." He ordered.

_"Got it!" _Ulrich barked.

"Especially Odd." Kiwi humored and winked at the glaring mixed breed.

_"Not funny!"_

_"It's true Odd." _William chuckled while itching his ear with his hind leg. Kiwi chuckled at the dogs and walked down the alley to find their next meal. "Be good pups!" He yelled before leaving.

_"Bite me Willy." _Odd growled playfully. William smirked and turned to the smaller dog. _"You sure about that Oddball?" _

Yumi rolled her eyes. _"Cool it guys."_

The boys ignored the Akita and pounced on each other growling little puppy growls and bites.

_"You're not gonna stop them Ulrich?" _Aelita said raising an eyebrow. Ulrich shook his head smiling.

_"What's a little entertainment before breakfast?"_

* * *

Not too far from the alley laid a puppy in the lap of luxury. Her owner Jean-Pierre cared very deeply about her and sometimes didn't always give her the best discipline when she thought she was the ruler of the house. Her name was Elizabeth but occassionaly by her owner he'd affectionately call her "Sissi".

Let's face it, she truely acted like one. Sissi was a fluffy black poodle. Her breed was one of the most popular breeds in the world but she acted like she was the rarest. She soon was to meet the pups.

* * *

_"That's it! I'm bored!" _Odd announced and stretcheed his legs ready for a walk.

_"Odd you know Kiwi doesn't like us to wander." _Jeremie yawned.

_"What are you gonna do smart-guy? Tell on me?" _Odd challenged. Jeremie gulped and said nothing.

Ulrich groaned and looked to his friend._ "If you're gonna go at least don't go alone. We'll all go." _Everyone nodded except William and Jeremie.

_"You're going to get us in trouble." _William teased in a sing song voice.

_"Aww come on pretty boy." _Yumi winked. _"Join the fun." _

William instantly nodded mersmerized by Yumi's cute look. _"Okay!" _

Yumi looked to Ulrich and smirked playfully proud of herself. _"Works like a charm." _She smiled and grazed her tail against Ulrich's chin making him blush deeply.

_"Either come with or stay Jeremie."_ Aelita asked hoping to change his mind. Jeremie shook his head stubbornly and stayed still.

_"Fine enjoy the dog catchers Einstien."_ Odd teased and they began walking away. Jeremie shook with fear and began chasing after them.

_"Wait for me!"_

* * *

Sissi yawned in boredom as she laid outside in her fenced up yard. Her master always did this to let her get some fresh air and excersize but all she wanted to do was watch TV and be petted.

_"Ugh this is boring!"_ she whined to herself as she scratched her neck bothered by her pink diamoned collar. Suddenly she caught six new scents she didn't recognize from her preppy neighborhood. She poked her head through the holes in the fence and noticed six different breeds of pups around her age all talking and laughing. She noticed the German Shepherd and smirked. _"Time to work the Sissi charm."_

Unknowing to the pups they continued walking and talking when they were interrupted by a screechy bark.

_"Well hello there!"_ The poodle said.

_"Umm hi.."_ Aelita said.

Sissi ignored Aelita and quickly went over to Ulrich and walked around him smiling and batting her eyes. Yumi growled softly to herself.

_"Something interest you?"_ Yumi tried to say in a calm tone. Sissi turned her head and looked to the other dogs like they had just appeared there suddenly.

"_Oh sorry pups. I was just looking at this cute dog here."_ She said indicating to Ulrich. Yumi's fur raised up. _"But where are my manners? My name is Sissi. Yours?"_

_"Yumi." "William." "Jeremie." "Aelita." "Odd." "Ulrich."_

_"Ulrich huh? Cute name." _Ulrich throughout this whole ordeal was quite uncomfortable and flattened his ears helplessly. This poodle acted like she was in heat and he was just a pup! Plus she hardly even noticed his friends and wouldn't leave him along. _"Ulrich-dear how about we go into my yard and my master gives us some food and we can talk...without interruptions."_ Sissi said indicating the gang making everyone growl. Yumi being the loudest.

Ulrich definately now didn't like this girl. _"Look..don't call me Ulrich-dear, I already have an owner and my friends are my family. Don't talk like that about them ever again."_ He said in a threatening tone.

Sissi 'humphed' and turned her head away. _"Don't you worry Ulrich-dear I'll win you somehow. I'll get you away from these friends of yours. Especially her!"_ Sissi growled in the direction on Yumi. Yumi snarled back making Sissi step back.

"Elizabeth time to come inside! Elizabeth!" Jean-Pierre shouted from inside the house. Sissi barked and wagged her stubby tail.

_"See you losers later!" _She said and pranced into her expensive house.

Everyone was in awkward silence at the scene that had just happened. _"Well she was..." _Odd began.

_"A pain in my tail!" _Yumi finished in a growl and walked ahead of them. _"We better get back before Kiwi finds out." _No one questioned her and they too followed.

* * *

"Well hey pups I got food." Kiwi announced. He had stolen some bags off dog food out of a local pet store and some hot dogs from the stand for him.

The pups wagged their tails excitedly and began lapping up the dog food they were brought while Odd ate scraps from Kiwi's hot dogs. Being full and tired from their day they all decided to take naps. Being such young pups they got exhausted very easily. Ulrich yawned and went to lay next to Yumi.

She whined and looked back at him. The incident with Sissi had made her ashamed of her behavior. She was usually so cool with her emotions. He looked back comfortingly and licked her cheek. She smiled and laid her head on his paws while he laid his head on her back.

Jeremie looked to the others and back to the couple and sighed.

_"Something tells me we won't see the last of this Sissi."_

_"Poor Yumi."_ Aelita said in a whimper for her friend.

William looked to Ulrich and Yumi sleeping and growled. Granted he disliked Ulrich when it came to their feeelings for Yumi but he stood up to that stuck up poodle saying William was Ulrich's family and he owed him. He would try to be nicer to Ulrich from then on.

_"I doubt we'd see her again."_ Odd yawned and curled next to Kiwi's side. _"She lives in a high class society while we live here. This was a one time visit." _He said confidently.

They all nodded in agreement and went to their seperate sleeping spots and all soon fell asleep eager for the next day.

* * *

**~*~ To Be Continued ~*~**


End file.
